Grassblade
by Madness
Summary: Shadow steals the Master Emerald from the Floating Islands without Knuckles noticing...but a close friend of Knuckles saw the whole thing! So...with the unappreciated aid of a sadistic voice..to prevent Shadow's presence from being known...[CHAPTER 3 UP!]
1. Missing

Grassblade  
By - Madness  


~~~  
A/N: My first Sonic the Hedgehog fic. But don't worry...I have it allll in here *points to head*. So let's mosey!  
  
BTW....this takes place in the earlier days...you know, when the games of STH went up to Sonic and Knuckles (for Sega Genesis). I don't remember the Freedom Fighters; henceforth, they don't exist. =T It's just Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Robotnik [Eggman], and...a special guest. ^_~ Oh, and I put in Shadow too, just for kicks. I don't entirely know *his* story, though...so I kinda improvised. Don't hurt me. OOC may be here.  
  
Disclaimer: t_t Derf.  
~~~

****

CHAPTER ONE  


Sonic stared up at the sky wistfully. It had been precisely 3 months after that grueling ordeal with Robotnik and his plan to capture the emeralds...for like the 17th time now. It was indeed time for a looooong break, and Sonic was more than willing to indulge.  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
Of course, he wasn't alone. He never would have made it past another one of Robotnik's schemes without his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower. Sonic turned to his friend.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Tails's eyes were glued to the ground. "Do you think Knuckles is still against us?"  
  
Sonic had desperately hoped not. As an enemy, the guardian of the master emerald proved to be a great match to Sonic. Then again, it was highly unlikely that Knuckles *was* against them anymore.   
  
"Nah, I don't think so, man. He hasn't tried to get us off this island, so I don't think there's a problem between us anymore." Sonic assured him, and Tails sighed.  
  
"I know, but it's been really quiet for a while now. It doesn't feel right," He looked up at Sonic with worried eyes. "Maybe Robotnik is planning something again!!"  
  
"Don't worry!!" Sonic patted Tails on the back, "I'm sure everything's fine! Besides....."  
  
A tremor in the ground interrupted him for a second, but he brushed it off quickly. "...er...and besides, there can't...."  
  
The ground began to shake more violently, and Sonic and Tails froze.  
  
"S-Sonic....I told you...!!"  
  
"Calm down, man!"  
  
The ground beneath them began to split; the rocks began to shift in different directions...and Tails was basically freaking out.  
  
"I told you! I told you! I knew Knuckles was still against us!!!!" Tails covered his eyes. "Darnit...now we have to fight against him again..."  
  
A different voice answered him. "No you're not."  
  
Sonic and Tails blinked simultaneous, momentarily forgetting about the violent earthquake. They turned around to see a cat; not just an ordinary cat, though. This cat had brown fur with sharp black stripes; her tresses were as black as night, and her eyes were as silver as the bracelets she wore around her slender wrists. Her clothes were merely red robes draped over her form. Her distinguishing feature, though, was that of a golden ring which was delicately attached to a silver chain which in turn was connected to her left ear, as sort of a long earring.  
  
She smiled at them. "Don't worry, I don't believe Knuckles is against you two anymore. He knows he was tricked by Robotnik, and therefore he doesn't believe Robotnik's lies anymore."  
  
Sonic gaped. "H-how do you know so much about...." he cut himself off, and the cat grinned at him cheerfully.  
  
"I'll tell you later," she promised them, "But first, we should go talk on another island. This one is ready to fall to the sea."  
  
"The SEA?" Tails gasped, "But I thought....wasn't it..."  
  
"The Master Emerald was stolen, but only a fragment of it remains on the island that I reside on. It's not far away I assure you! But I suggest we go there immediately; I know that Sonic cannot swim."  
  
Sonic glowered at that, but Tails grew suspicious of the cat and her knowledge. "Fine. We'll go. But before that..!"  
  
The cat, who had already begun to leave, glanced back at the fox. "Yes, Tails?"  
  
Tails opened his mouth to speak...but didn't. Sonic knew what Tails had wanted to ask the cat, though. "He...I mean, *we* want to know your name first!"  
  
The cat smiled again. "It's best if you leave this island *right away*. If I tell you my name, it'll only delve further into an explanation...and I don't want that right now. Please follow me."  
  
"We won't ask questions...." Tails responded, but Sonic brushed it off.  
  
Sonic grabbed Tails by the wrist. "How are we getting off this island?"  
  
"How else?" the cat pointed to her left. "In that direction is a connecting tunnel to the next island -- the island on which I reside. If we get there quickly, then..."  
  
"Quickly!?" Sonic's chest puffed up arrogantly, "Don't make me laugh! You just leave it to me, miss, and we'll be there even faster than a measly 'quickly'!" And with that, he tossed the cat over his shoulder and sped off to find the tunnel.  
  
Once there, they entered the tunnel and made it to the next island before it was disconnected.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Eventually, the island that Sonic and Tails had been spending their vacation on sank to the sea, just as the cat had said. And now, it was time for her to answer a few questions of theirs.  
  
Tails, who was still very hesitant about trusting the cat, began to interrogate her relentlessly. "What is your name?! Where did you come from?! How do you know so much about us!? How did you know that the Master Emerald was stolen, unless *you* stole it?!"  
  
"What!?" The cat took a startled step back, "That's ridiculous! Why would I steal an emerald that was the basis of the floating islands state? The emerald keeps the islands from sinking...and I *live* on these islands!"  
  
"But then why isn't *this* island sinking...?" Sonic questioned, growing more suspicious himself.  
  
"Because..." the cat sighed, and shook her head, "It's a long story...all I could say is that I managed to snare a shard of the Master Emerald before it was stolen."  
  
"Why??" Tails and Sonic asked simultaneously. he cat facefaulted.  
  
"I'll explain later." she promised, and she turned away from them to stare at the sky. She crossed her arms in front of her; her black, chin-length, dead straight locks waved in the wind. "I hope it doesn't get dark soon..."  
  
Sonic stared at her for a moment, inwardly trying to convince himself that she was not his enemy at all. 'But she knows so much...it's hard to call.'   
  
He even stopped himself from thinking that she was beautiful.  
  
Still, he asked her, "What is your name...?"  
  
Her eyes tore away from the sky, and she looked at him with an almost soft gaze. "My name is Kitsune...and I know, I KNOW my name means 'fox' in a certain language....but I guess my people are just funny like that. Heh...for a cat to be called a fox is kinda awkward, anyway."  
  
"I like it." Sonic said helpfully (and a little too eagerly).  
  
Tails glared at him. Of course, his older brother-figure was naturally a sucker for a pretty face. But being only 8 years old, Tails just wasn't a part of it. He cleared his throat loudly, startling both of them.  
  
Kitsune sighed. "I guess I should say...that we should find Knuckles now."  
  
"No!" Tails insisted, "You still have to explain to us why you know so much!"  
  
"Okay, okay," she said slowly, and decided to sit down on the soft green grass. "As you can tell, I come from a family of cats. Well....actually...I'm one of the last of my kind. My ancestors...they...um...." she hesitated.  
  
Sonic's eyebrows furrowed. "They what?"  
  
Kitsune looked up at the sky again. "They're a little too pushy."  
  
Sonic and Tails sweatdropped. "Um...yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, and...to tell the truth, I come from a long line of ring makers. That's basically the extent of my ancestors' work."  
  
Sonic almost laughed. 'Okay, so her ancestor makes rings. That's not so weird...' he eyed the bracelets around Kitsune's wrists. 'She must've made those. Not bad!'  
  
"Okay, we believe you, Kits." Sonic told her, and Tails sighed. "So, uh...you said we should go find Knuckles?"  
  
"Yes. We should."  
  
"You know where he is?"  
  
"Not too far from here."  
  
Sonic tossed Kitsune over his shoulder again, this time holding back a blush. Kitsune directed him to Knuckle's place. "To your northeast, and then once past the carved wooden bridge, take a sharp right turn down past the clovers."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
As Sonic sped in the direction Kitsune gave him, they spoke along the way (cuz...it really wasn't as close as she thought..).  
  
"So, Kits...you make rings, too, then?" Sonic asked, dodging a boulder in the middle of the road.  
  
"I'm learning. I'm only 16 years old...even though I've been training for as long as I could remember. It's not easy at all, but I manage...with the aid of the emeralds of course."  
  
"Oh." Sonic didn't hear her last sentence as he was partly concentrating on where he was running to. "Uh....why do we have to find Knuckles again?"  
  
"Cuz he asked me to find you two while he protected the remaining floating island."  
  
"Ohh, so THAT'S how you know us. You asked Knuckles!"  
  
"Well...he told me all about you guys! But still...I find it strange that you didn't question me about my ancestors and ring making all too much."  
  
"What's there to ask?" Sonic slowed down a little bit, not wanting to admit that he took a wrong turn somewhere. Damn clovers.  
  
"Don't you find ring making....different?"  
  
"Uh..." he thought about it, "not really...I mean, I think it's cool that you make bracelets and stuff."  
  
"Rings! Gold ones!" Kitsune shook her head, "I MEANT that we make those golden rings!!"  
  
Sonic screeched to a halt, accidently causing Kitsune to fall off his shoulder and hit the ground with a 'thud'. "W-what did you say that you make?"  
  
"Golden rings. Those things that are energy sources...I'm the last creator of them. I already told you that I needed the emerald to make them!"  
  
"B-but...." Sonic stuttered, not understanding a word of it. How could a mere cat make those RINGS?? Soon, Tails caught up to them.  
  
"You always go too fast when you don't have to, Sonic!!!" Tails complained, and then Sonic told him the news.  
  
"You make the golden rings?"  
  
"I guess it's hard to explain...which is why we need to find Knuckles now! We can explain more later!"  
  
"What's with the whole 'Knuckles' thing? Why is he so important to you?" Tails asked in Sonic's place. Kitsune sighed.  
  
"BECAUSE he's in charge of these islands AND he's the guardian of the Master Emerald. But what he *didn't* tell you guys is that he has a partner in protecting the Master Emerald AND these islands, and that person is ME!"  
  
Sonic began to feel dizzy. What? Knuckles and some cat-girl? This didn't make sense at all. "I thought Knuckles worked alone."  
  
"He does. Er...he *did*."  
  
"I'm confused, Kits."  
  
"Okay, okay, okay...I'll un-confuse you. First, my name is Kitsune, a cat who is descended from a long line of golden ring-makers. Ever wondered how those rings were made and why they existed? It's all because of my ancestors, which I will explain later! Secondly, something is *very wrong* on these islands, cuz someone stole the Master Emerald, and the islands are thereby SINKING! The only reason that this one island isn't sinking is because I managed to snag a shard of the Master Emerald before it's disappearance! Why? Because, like I said before, I need the aid of an emerald to make the rings...so I was gonna make some rings when the Master Emerald was stolen, but now I *can't* because then this island would sink. THIRDLY, I am Knuckles' partner on these islands because we both need eachother in different ways -- he needs a friend to protect the islands and emeralds with, and I needed a friend AND some emerald power to make the rings!! GET IT??" :::DEEP INHALE:::  
  
Sonic blinked. "Okay."  
  
Tails nodded. "Yeah, let's go see Knuckles now then."  
  
Kitsune sighed heavily. "GREAT. Let's go. And I wish to never have to explain that ever again."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Robotnik sat in his flying...er...whatever it is, and stared at his computer screen for a long time. Simply surveying the area. Simply plotting a new scheme to kill Sonic. Nothing was different, everything was just as usual.  
  
....okay, truth was, he had sent out one of his latest and best men to get the Master Emerald for him. Shadow, a hedgehog that so closely resembled Sonic that it wasn't even funny (except for the black fur and red stripes...), seemed to have succeeded as he entered Robotnik's chamber almost immediately.  
  
"Robotnik."  
  
The crazed doctor turned to him and scowled. "Did you bring the emerald??"  
  
"Of course! That dumb echidna didn't even get the chance to notice that his precious emerald was being stolen right from under his nose."  
  
"Excellent!" Robotnik put a hand to his chin and rubbed the mound thoughtfully, "...you did not run into problems, however? I hear that Knuckles has gained an ally while I was in the 'rebuilding stage'."  
  
"Oh yes. _Her_." Shadow closed his eyes to think. 'She was there...I remember just staring at that one... Man, she looked so serious with those eyes. She'll be sure tell Knuckles about me.'  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She happened to catch me in the process of the great theft."  
  
Robotnik impatiently tapped the side of his seat. "I hope you know what I want you to do with her." With that, he raised his free hand and made a slicing motion across his throat. "And do it before she gets to *Sonic*, even."  
  
Shadow smirked. "She's probably already told."  
  
"Do whatever it takes. Capture her, torture her to no end, even use her as a bait for Sonic....I like those ideas...."  
  
Shadow stared at him before responding. "Do whatever I please?"  
  
Robotnik rubbed his hands together. "Whatever you wish."  
  
~~~  
A/N: ^^;; Wow. Came out longer than I expected. So, whatcha think? And BTW...I don't know where Shadow came from *originally*, cuz I don't have the game...but I *do* know that he was 'made'. So, uh, I improvised. Sorry if it doesn't go accordingly with the games.  
  
R/R !! =D


	2. In the Shadows

Grassblade  
By - Madness  


~~~  
A/N: ^^;; I realize that this story **seems** a bit cliche-ish...you know, "Master Emerald gets stolen, Sonic gets it back and kicks Robotnik's ass in the process". We-ell....not really. =P There's a twist! Why do you think Shadow's here, as well as a new character?? u_u;; Hehe...it gets *really* twisty right about...now.  
  
And if you get confused along the way....keep reading. XD  
  
Disclaimer: t_t dude...  
~~~  


****

CHAPTER TWO  


In truth, Kitsune wanted to speak to Knuckles because she knew who the culprit was. What she didn't know was *why* Shadow stole the emerald. He had no use for it!  
  
Knuckles crossed his arms in front of him and narrowed his eyes at Sonic. Though they weren't enemies anymore, they still mantained a great rivalry, and Knuckles could easily say that it was all Sonic's fault. Not that Sonic couldn't prove his innocence, though.  
  
"The Master Emerald was stolen again." Knuckles said stiffly.  
  
Sonic shrugged. "I know already," then he laughed, "…probably before you did!"  
  
Knuckles scowled and was about to argue with him, but Kitsune stopped him by placing a calm hand to his shoulder. "Now stop. This is serious, you guys. I don't know how long the one shard of the emerald we have will last to keep this great island from also sinking to the sea. So we have to find the Master Emerald as soon as possible."  
  
"Yeah!" Tails clenched his fists excitedly. "But we have to find out where Robotnik is!"  
  
Sonic laughed again. "Don't worry, you guys! I can handle it!"  
  
"I don't think you can handle it alone," Kitsune told him truthfully, "because...I didn't see Robotnik steal the emerald."  
  
"Okay, Kits," Knuckles sighed, "I know you didn't see him. Neither did I. We didn't see anyone stealing the emerald, but who else could it be? He's the only one who has been trying to get it for...how many times?"  
  
"Seventeen." she said flatly.  
  
"Yeah," Knuckles cleared his throat, "So then we..."  
  
"But that's just it, Knux....I have to tell you that I..."  
  
Tails interrupted her unintentionally. "We still don't know where he is!"  
  
Kitsune sighed and looked away from them. They didn't seem to understand that she knew more than they did about the entire situation. And just as she was about to try and tell them again, the ground began to shake, just as it did on the other islands before they fell.  
  
"Oh no...." Sonic took a few startled steps closer to the others, "I thought you said that this island was secure...!"  
  
Kitsune stared at the ground worriedly. "I thought the shard would be fine...I gotta go check on it.!"  
  
Sonic looked at the cat confusedly. "Why don't you have the shard with you?"  
  
"Because it needs to stay in its proper place for the island to remain afloat. But in any case, I'll be right back!"  
  
Sonic didn't want her to go alone. "I'll take you there a lot faster than..."  
  
"No, I'm afraid you can't." Knuckles said abruptly, and Sonic glared at him.  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
Kitsune shook her head. "It's okay really...it's best if I went alone anyway, because we don't want to reveal the secrets of this island. You know...privacy. Don't take it the wrong way, Sonic." She smiled at him cheerfully before turning on her heel and running off into the woods.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

Before the Emerald Was Stolen  
  
_"My dear Shadow..."  
  
The black hedgehog opened his eyes only to see that he was still in darkness...a darkness that was difficult for him to escape from in a very long time. Still he lay there on the cold, hard ground of a room he didn't even remember entering. Everything was so strange to him. "Who is there...?"  
  
"Your past...your present...your future."  
  
Shadow scowled at the response. It wasn't a direct answer, and he hated it when people...or things...played stupid, pointless mind games with him. He didn't appreciate it at all. But soon, he figured...he'd get even with it. "WHAT are you?"  
  
The voice laughed at him; that cruel, taunting laugh that made the hedgehog shiver subconsciously. "That is...what am I to become?"  
  
"If you don't answer me, I'll kill you." He threatened, not bothering to restrain any malice in his tone. Still, the voice seemed calm, patient...and ominous. Soon he realized that the voice was very feminine sounding.  
  
"My dear Shadow...you aren't ready to receive the truth," the voice whispered almost sensually , and soon Shadow felt a soft hand on his cheek which caressed him gently. He shivered again and tried to turn to his head to see the unknown individual, but he couldn't move under the person's hand. The voice laughed lowly. "Until then...I need for you to do me a small favor. Could you do a favor for me...?"  
  
He smirked. "What is it I can do that you can't?"  
  
"You have power."  
  
"I know I do."  
  
"I can only dream to have your kind of strength..." the person's free hand came into contact with Shadow's chest, and soon he felt the mysterious somebody's body weight on top of him. Yet he still couldn't see the personage -- a dark shadow was in her place.  
  
"Get off of me." he ordered in an irritated fashion, but he felt the person's smirk.  
  
"I want you to give the Master Emerald to Robotnik."  
  
Shadow paused for a moment, then began to laugh at the foolish request. "I should've known you were working for Robotnik. There's no way in hell I'd force myself to do his dirty work, nor would I ..."  
  
A finger closed his lips in midsentence. "I never said I worked for Robotnik. This is merely just between us, Shadow."  
  
"Then why should I give him the Master Emerald? He's done nothing for me, and neither have you. Now get off of me!!" Shadow yelled a little more forcefully this time, but the person ignored his command and continued to speak.  
  
"Why must you be so petulant...?" the voice paused. "Would you like me to reveal myself?"  
  
Her fingers ran over his chest with an assuasive feeling, though the hands themselves were unusually cool. He held back yet another shiver. "I don't care."  
  
"Oh, but I know you do...not that I'm willing to show myself right now, in any case." she said briskly, and her hands ceased from the gentle massage and promptly cupped his chin, holding it in place. "Give Robotnik the Emerald, Shadow. Take it from that foolish guardian! You have the power to do so...and even though you have no use for the emerald, this is just the beginning of what I have planned for you. And myself."  
  
"Let go of me..."  
  
"I think not," she cut him off, her rising anger evident in her ascending tone. "Get the emerald. Give it to Robotnik. And I know what he'll tell you...if you are caught, then kill the spying poor unfortunate. I want to know if you are caught, Shadow. I may know who it would be."  
  
"You must mean Knuckles then."  
  
"Or his new ally..."  
  
"He has a partner?"  
  
"Precisely. If she is the one to catch you....I want you to follow these rules..."  
  
Shadow narrowed his eyes at the stranger. "I did not say I would agree with you..."  
  
"You WILL. Or you'll face an unfortunate turn of events....more accurately, your memories. Gone. Vanished. Wiped out. Nothing more." he felt her smile at him again, this time sadistically. He knew she had this power over him for some strange reason...  
  
He couldn't risk losing his memories...  
  
"I will."  
  
The woman sighed in content. "I have a good feeling that we're going to be good friends..."  
  
Shadow closed his eyes and inwardly thought otherwise.  
  
_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Kitsune reached the waterfalls area in search of the emerald shard, desperately hoping and praying that it was still intact, atleast. "Under the falls...under the falls..."  
  
The ground was still shaking, though not as violently as a short while ago. Maybe it was just a natural quake, and not for reasons being that the shard would turn up missing...  
  
Kitsune jumped from the bridge, diving into the water. She began to swim to the largest waterfall; Once there, she swam beneath the falls and over the sharp rocks to the hidden cavern that lay in wait further ahead.  
  
Once on dry land, she peered into the dark cavern and saw the shining of the emerald shard. "Good, so it hadn't been stolen after all!" Discreetly, she took a few steps toward the light. "I should stay here and keep an eye on it...but...Knuckles and the others have to know that Shadow was the one that stole the emerald!" It was blatantly obvious to her that she needed to tell them the news, though she wanted to kick herself for not being so insistent on telling them earlier. She sighed, annoyed.  
  
"Damnit. I have to go back..." the weary cat thought aloud, but not before tossing her red cloak over the shard to protect it from being seen. By doing this she also revealed her clothing - a plain white top with spaghetti straps and tan khaki shorts. She turned to leave the cavern.  
  
But someone blocked her path.  
  
Kitsune stopped in her tracks, taking only a second to recognize the person. "....it's you...Shadow..."  
  
He stared at her curiously for a moment, remembering those serious silver eyes of hers...now they were filled with confusion, not fear. He smirked. "Not afraid, are you? I didn't think you'd be."  
  
"I'm not. Moreso, I'm rather baffled by your actions," she narrowed her eyes in anger, "Why steal the Master Emerald when you have no use for it? Tell me."  
  
"I have no obligation to tell you *anything*." he told her briskly as he started to make his way toward her. "...and don't try to scream. No one will hear you way out here."  
  
~~~  
A/N: ^^;; Teehee. R/R if you'd like. =D


	3. They Speak

Grassblade  
By - Madness  


~~~  
A/N: OmiGOD!!! *stares blankly at screen* It's been ages since I updated this story!! I'm so sorry...I just got obsessed with an anime called "One Piece"....bah...I guess it's no excuse...  
  
Anyway, I hope atleast some people enjoy this fic. I promised twists, didn't I? *evil grin* I love twists. It's what keeps the readers intrigued...  
  
Actually, I wrote this section some while ago and never got to finish it, so it's pretty short...don't hurt me for the shortness. ^^;;;;  
  
Disclaimers - How can I POSSIBLY be sued....? Unless someone rats on me.... *whips head around in a frantic motion*. Eee....  
~~~  


****

CHAPTER THREE  


Kitsune stood her ground firmly, not allowing herself to be intimidated by Shadow. Instead the cat merely kept a calm countenance and maintained her voice at a steady and smooth pace. But she didn't move. "Tell me."  
  
"I already told you, I..."  
  
"I don't CARE about what you said. I demand that you tell me!" she snapped. Shadow stopped in his tracks, though he wasn't any farther than three feet in front of the cat.  
  
"You wouldn't be interested in what I have to say, cat."  
  
"Shows how much you know about me," she said quickly, then turned away from him angrily. "Of course I'd want to know what this is all about! This is my home you're destroying! Now tell me or I'll..."  
  
"Or you'll *what*?" he grew impatient with the feline and, with great speed (of course), appeared directly in front of her. Uncomfortably close, at that. The closeness between them made Kitsune take a step back, but Shadow cupped her chin with his right hand. "What exactly would you do to me? ME! Do you see who you are talking to, girl?"  
  
"My name is Kitsune," she growled at him, those eyes of hers becoming even more deadly than they were serious, "And you, Shadow, aren't exactly getting on my good side. Let go of me _now_."  
  
Shadow was beginning to think of this as an incident he already went through. Wanting to be released...but being unable to....  
  
He shook his head and began to laugh. "Kitsune, is it? Your name suits you somewhat. It's foreign. I don't believe I remember you on the Floating Islands before." he looked over her form with a vague interest. "When did you become friends with the guardian?"  
  
She kept her eyes in a deep glare. "I have no obligation to tell you anything."  
  
They stared at eachother for a few moments; then Shadow smirked at her. "Fair enough...." he whispered.  
  
Kitsune pulled herself away from his grasp and expected him to go after her again, but instead he turned away from her and began to leave.  
  
"I suppose we'll meet again, dear Kitsune..."  
  
"HEY! You haven't told me a thing, nevertheless explained what the heck you came here for!" Kitsune began to run after him, but stopped herself after a few steps. She raised her voice, "Tell me or else Sonic is gonna hurt you bad!"  
  
Shadow stopped. He turned slowly, his eyes narrowing at her. "I am above Sonic."  
  
She knew she struck a nerve; mainly, his ego. "Who says? I always thought that Sonic was above *you*."  
  
Shadow turned around fully at this, not looking too happy at all. He started to walk towards the cat again. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Kitsune clenched her fists, moving toward him as well. "My dear Shadow," she said mockingly, "I am merely stating a fact. Certainly the truth doesn't *offend* you...does it..?"  
  
It wasn't the brightest thing in the world for Kitsune to do. It almost meant a certain death on her part...but before anything else could be said between them....  
  
_Shadow._  
  
He froze. It was that voice again. That...haunting...yet seductive voice...  
  
Kitsune blinked once she saw Shadow's blank expression. "What's with the blank stare...?"  
  
_Shadow...don't kill her, Shadow..._  
  
He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger. How dare this mysterious personage tell him what to do and what NOT to do!!  
  
_Bring her to me. I want to see her...to speak to her. Perhaps she won't be much of a threat if I induce her to help, perhaps..._  
  
"Help with WHAT?" he spat suddenly, his outburst startling Kitsune so that she fell back in shock. But he took no notice of the foreign cat anymore...he had to block out that demonic voice. "NO ONE controls ME!"  
  
_You're wrong, you know.....your memories....your precious memories...._  
  
"Shut UP!!" Shadow wanted so desperately to rip the unknown woman to shreds, to hear her cries of anguish at his hands...  
  
He realized, though...he couldn't do that. So he aimed for the next best thing.  
  
He turned to the cat. "You."  
  
Kitsune's eyes narrowed at him. "Me? Right. What the hell was that outburst all about!?"  
  
The two stared at each other, wary of the other's actions. Until finally, Shadow reached forward and quickly grabbed the straps of Kitsune's top, pulling her closer to him. "You're coming with me."  
  
"What if I refuse!?"  
  
With that, Shadow slammed his fist against the side of her head, rendering her unconscious, and he cursed himself for ever willing to follow whatever that voice told him to do.  
  
``````  
From a distant location on Mobius, a cat with charcoal colored hair and heavy-lidded grey eyes crossed her arms in complete amusement. "Those fools have _no _idea."  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Er...okay. Very short chapter. Sorry 'bout that. 9_6;; R/R please! *nibbles a biscuit* Hungry......for reviews! XD  
  
-:- Madness -:-


End file.
